


The Unsent Letters

by Sapphire_Petal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Petal/pseuds/Sapphire_Petal
Summary: Ever stopped to wonder how the captives in DR AE would have responded to certain events in the first killing game? Worry no longer as you look through various letters sent by the captives if they had been able to see the first killing game.





	1. Aloysius Pennyworth

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Chimera-and-company.tumblr.com and Kittyluvskats.tumblr.com who both love this butler as much as me and have been very tolerant of spontaneous rants for the past several months. Thanks for kicking my butt to finally write something. ^^

Young Master Byakuya, 

I must apologize before I dare to say anything else. I have failed in my duties as a servant for your family by allowing myself to be captured by the enemy. It is a show of failure on my part, a failure that I should not have allowed. All I can do to atone for this is assure you that I have not leaked any information about you, the conglomerate, or any member of the Togami family. 

However… I am aware that right now this failure may not be the most pressing issue on your mind… If you are even aware of it at all. 

A few weeks ago, you see, I received an video in addition to one of the meals they decided to give me. This intrigued me so I put in the video in order to see what was on it. 

To my surprise, the video showed me an image of you Young Master. You were in a gymnasium of sorts with a group of other people, staring at a monochrome teddy bear ramble on about something called despair and a ‘killing game’ of sorts, of which you all were to take part in. 

 

Words could not describe the emotions I felt when I saw this video. Even now, I simply do not know how to adequately describe the turmoil of emotions that consumed me upon seeing this. 

Unfortunately, that video was not the only video that I have seen. Every day, my captors have found it amusing to sneak a copy of what they call a “highlight” video, showcasing what they believe to be the most important scenes from the previous day.

I know that my captors are far from the best source for knowledge. These videos may very well be faked or falsely edited in order to fulfill their dark goal of despair.

Yet… Somehow, I know this to be only wishful thinking. 

According to the first video, supposedly this “killing game” is meant to be used in order to spread despair as the world watches the symbols of hope destroy themselves in a deadly game of assured destruction. 

And I can think of no greater symbol of hope than you Young Master Byakuya.

So, in an effort to keep tabs on you, I have been watching every video that has been given to me by my captors. I am disgusted at myself for playing into their hands like this, but my worry and concern for you trump that disgust.

I could not help but swell with pride as I watched you in the beginning of the game. You never played into the hands of that infantile robot. Instead, you conducted yourself in the manner that the Head of the Togami Conglomerate should and kept yourself calm and focused.

However… I am sad to report that now this pride has been diminished significantly upon the arrival of this latest video. 

You see, this video contained everything in relation to the second murder in this game. 

Including a scene in which the body of the victim was hung up with an extension cord by you. 

...I can understand what your reasoning for this was, but that does not mean that I can condone the fact that you did it at all. 

This world is one of darkness, this I understand. To succeed, one must be willing to see and do many sinful things. However, despite this, there are still some actions that are still off limits per say.

Disgracing a body like that is one of those actions. 

If there is one thing I wish to gent through to you sir, it is the fact that the dead must always be honored and respected, regardless to who is dead.

Death is something that will occur to all of us at some point. Disrespecting it in the manner that you have is something a lowly commoner would do, not someone as upstanding as you.

...I thought that I had taught you this before, but it seems like I have not.

However, I do not wish to discuss only that. This may well be the last letter that I ever send to you.

….. If it even gets to you. 

I should make it count.

Despite your recent actions, it has still been an honor to have served you and and your family for as long as I have. 

I know you are aware of this, but I have been serving you since you were a small child. At first though, I was merely watching over your mother, making sure that she did not spill any secrets in that newspaper of hers. 

When I took up this position, however, I had not expected to find myself so attached to you. Even as a young boy, you had proved to be exceptional in both study and manners.

Due to this attachment, I decided to take on a role as your tutor, to the surprise of many of my fellow servants. Not many would consider a child long dismissed by the head of the family as being worthy of a butler of my caliber. 

But I have never regretted this decision.

It has been quite the journey these last 16 years as I watched you grow into the man you are today. But, it is a journey that has given me immense joy and happiness.

I would not have traded it for anything.

As time rolls forth and this letter comes to an end… I must request one thing from you.

I request that you live. 

I request that you survive this killing game and escape that school in order to bring forth a new beginning for the Togami Conglomerate and the world, just like you were always meant to.

If you are to fall though… I assure you, I will fight on in your memory for as long as I can. 

Nothing will ever stop me from fighting for you, Young Master Byakuya.

I am afraid I must end this letter here. I can not risk my captors finding it, so I shall hide it for you Young Master.

I pray that we meet again someday.

Your Loyal Servant,  
Aloysius Pennyworth


	2. Fuhito Kirigiri

Dear Kyouko, 

It is the goal of every Kirigiri detective to solve every mystery they come across. It is our job to solve every job with neutrality, no matter who or what it concerns. Then, we return to the shadows, unacknowledged and unthanked, until we are needed again. 

These are the guidelines by which I and many others before me have lived our lives by. For majority of your life, I have pressed these rules upon you, just like I had upon your father when he was young. 

However, it seems that neither of you were willing to follow these rules. 

And it is I who must suffer through the consequences of your decisions. 

I have spent several weeks locked within this small apartment, provided with only videos of this so called “killing game” for entertainment.

I have no doubt that these videos provide entertainment, but said entertainment seems to be directed more towards my captors than me.

After all, it must have amused them to see me watch you participate in this bloody tragedy of a game. 

Perhaps it was not as amusing in the beginning though. After all, I was more pleased than horrified at the start of this game. The circumstances may have been unfortunate, but I found myself feeling nothing but pride as I watched you successfully find the culprit in every trial, using the very ideals you once trampled on to get into the academy you are now trapped in.

Of course, that did not last long did it?

It has not been noticed by many of your companions, but you have slowly been growing more and more close to your fellow captives. By doing so, you have slowly been removing your neutrality, allowing yourself to potentially allow personal emotions to overtake your logic.

Take that encounter with that Togami boy in the most recent trial for example. Your prideful response to his ineptitude, while amusing, was unbecoming of a Kirigiri detective. I urge you to be more careful in the future, lest you accidentally insult our family more.

However… It seems that you are not the only family member of mine that has appeared on this videos. 

… Your father has as well.

I am quite sure that you are not aware of your father’s fate as you and your companions are still puzzling over whether or not he is involved in your captivity. But, it seems that this distasteful despair group has decided that it was unnecessary for your father to live in their game of life and death.

As such, he was executed at the very beginning of this “killing game”.

I must admit that while me and your father have had a lifetime worth of disagreements and differences… I can not find any joy in his fate. 

Despite how he acted in life, your father was an intelligent man. There is no denying the fact that he held the skills of a true Kirigiri detective. The only reason he did not earn this title is of his own decision, as he rejected the title.

But he made a mistake in doing so, a mistake that I fear that you are on the road to making.

It is rare for a member of our family to reject our trade of detective work. In every case in which it has occurred in our family history, the person who rejected it ended up meeting a tragic fate. 

And your father was no exception as you will no doubt find out soon. 

The sight of your father’s death is one that will never leave me while I live. His anguished screams still ring in my ears at night, even if I only have seen the video once weeks ago. 

I do not wish for his fate to befall you. As such, I have decided to offer you a deal of sorts, one that will hopefully satisfy the both of us. 

I will allow you to … loosely interpret the rules of our family as you see fit without protest. You may make any attachments that you wish and announce your discoveries as you desire.

In return, you would agree to hold to the family tradition and stay a detective for the remainder of your life like the majority of our family. 

In fact, I would be honored to suggest to you a mystery myself. 

The mystery I would like to recommend you is one you are working on currently, but i have added a bit more specifics.

I desire for you to solve the mystery of this despair group. Find the ones behind this, bring them to life and to justice. 

Find the one who ordered your father’s death…  
And make them pay.

I shall watch the rest of the videos as they are provided to track your progress, but if you ever find this letter, then I shall assume you have. 

I urge you to make our family proud Kyouko.

… You already have so many times before. 

Fuhito Kirigiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever.
> 
> Alright so, Fuhito Kirigiri, Kyouko's beloved grandfather. 
> 
> Fuhito is a very... different sort of guardian from what I got from DRK summaries. He seems very devoted to Kyouko continuing the line of detectives in their family, especially after Jin refused to. But, he does have some questionable ideas about it, including the fact that he wouldn't care if Kyouko was in danger due to a case. 
> 
> I also believe, however, that he isn't entirely caring for her based on her being his technical heir. I like to imagine that he does genuinely care about her. He just didn't show it mainly due to his more stoic personality, and thus shows it more through his mentorship. 
> 
> In terms of Jin, there is no denying that he and Jin did not get along under any circumstances. However, Jin was his son, and I seriously doubt he could watch him die without feeling at least some type of grief or anger. 
> 
> Overall, I went for a more business like structure of a letter mainly since that how I personally saw Fuhito and Kyouko's relationship interactions as. Honestly I could go on forever about this family but I don't want to bore you guys.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... Hi?
> 
> Well I'm back again. I told myself I would post more one my classes ended but... Yeah that didn't happen. My apologies guys. Life has just been hectic and it's been kinda hard for me to write even if I did get ideas. 
> 
> I'm hoping this small series will help-
> 
> Anyway, this is obviously an AU since DR AE confirmed that the captives did not know of the killing game as Komaru explained in the opening and her not knowing what had happened with her brother until later in the game. Still, I was always curious as to how the captives would react to the murders and some of the more questionable actions taken by the cast. Hence this series.
> 
> In Pennyworth's case, I always sort of imagined him as a surrogate father to Byakuya as Kijou was just plain awful, so that is why I had him act as such rather than a servant. He is very proud of Byakuya but I can't imagine him being very happy with the way he messed with Chihiro's corpse.
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you guys in the next one!!


End file.
